


Train

by omgboysplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i can never stop writing ushi hina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The “You lost your balance in train and accidentally kabe-don me but I really liked it and your biceps please do it again” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train

Hinata was under slept, he watched the sunrise as he painted his art assignment. Now he's squeezing in the morning train for another figure drawing lesson. Life as a fine arts student was hard, between dozens of submissions each semester and the comments from people of a fine arts student being trained to be unemployed, he is coping well due to the support from his parents living back at the countryside. He reminded himself to get some coffee before class or he would pass out.

There wasn’t seats available so he chose to lean against the walls in the corners of the cabin. The standing spaces around him quickly filled as people strolled in.

Can humans fall asleep standing up? Hinata closed his eyes, maybe if he practiced enough, he could actually do it.

The train jerked often, and he failed 'sleep-standing'. Hinata stood up straighter and pressed his back fully onto the walls of the cabin, dazing off.

Around him were the same sleep deprived people, eyes closed immersing in whatever music they were listening to in their ear phones.

The train jerked again, snapping Hinata out of his reverie. The same people who had their eyes closed gripped onto the railings quickly, flooring their weight to keep their balance.

A hand extended to the wall behind him as the stranger slammed his weight on to his palm to balance himself. Hinata watched as the bicep flexed, it might be the most beautiful moment he had witnessed. The man in front of him furrowed his brows, his dark hair neat and cropped short, showing a greenish tint under the light. He was tall, so tall Hinata had to strain his neck to look up.

Realization hit him like the same hand that hit the wall behind him. This guy just kabe-donn-ed him, and honestly Hinata didn’t hate it.

In fact he wished he would so much more things to him. Before he acted upon that thought, in his heart-eyed and sleep deprived state, he heard the announcement as he arrived at his station, and quickly ducked under the arm to head straight out of the cabin.

Air returned to his lungs when he tapped out at the gantry and followed the path to his school, not forgetting to grab coffee before of course.

Every time he closed his eyes the same chiseled arm would appear, followed by the built body that towered over him, he couldn’t even remember what the boy’s eyes look like because the instant they met blood rushed to his face and he ran off after that.

Hinata sighed and sipped on his coffee, checking the time, he wasn't late. So he grabbed some breakfast and ate as he walked, feeling more energized by the minute.

As he entered class, he was greeted by the same caffeine driven zombies. He took his seat and carried his easel in front of his chair. The instructor sat, marking down his name as she noted the students who came in.

“Alright, the rest would be recorded as late.” She said, and threw aside the list of names, “For today’s class, we’ll study rendering different types of cloth and human body. Basically a combination of what we’ve done for the past weeks. Today we have a male model, please refrain from talking to each other during the session. Any questions I’m here.”

Hinata took a final sip of his coffee and his lecturer beckoned someone from behind the curtains, who held a towel at his crotch as he approached the stool in the center.

He almost choked on his coffee, no because of the nudity, but it was the boy, the same boy with the amazing arms. Now he was in full view, which he could fully see the rest of his toned body.

“The session will last 20 minutes, with 10 minute breaks and the interval will repeat with a different pose.” His lecturer said as she took her own seat in front of an easel.

Their eyes met, and Hinata could see the slight widening of the boy’s eyes as he recognized him, but he glanced away as the lecturer instructed his pose.

Hinata huffed silently and swallowed, he would have to try _really_ hard to not get distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> How the situation roughly looked like : http://38.media.tumblr.com/fe0650c96c0940ed8b70711a1a6ec70d/tumblr_inline_nicxt0jCkK1qhy4tg.jpg
> 
> *ahem* what a creative title


End file.
